Ask Da 'Conz!
by Decepticon-Kat
Summary: Ask Decepticons any K-K question U want to! Updated: Discontinued. Sorry guys. Updated:I am starting this up again! SEND THE REVIEWS!
1. Interrogating 'Conz!

_**Kat is totally different in this story than my other stories.**_

**"I hope this works" A girl said while plugging in a cord to the outlet in a wall. She had hacked the Nemesis. Soon her face appeared on all screens on the ship.**

**"Attention 'Cons! Nah, just kidding...I know, your wondering why I am on this screen." She said. And yes she can see their every move on the ship, and she saw a huge dark figure slowly walk up to the screen.**

**"And who are you?" He said, while staring with Crimson red eyes, glowing. He was obviously Megatron.**

**"I...am Optimus Prime. JK! I'm Kat ^.^" **

**"Why do you disturb my crew?"**

**"Silence! I have called you because, the people of my planet wish to know stuff about you, so called, **_**Decepticons**_**. So you WILL answer these questions the fans send in."**

**"Why on Cybertron would I do that?"**

**"Because if you don't...I'LL SLAUGHTER YOUR ARMY, RIP YOUR SPARK OUT, MAKE YOU WATCH, SLICE OF YOUR HEAD, AND SHOVE YOUR SPARK IN THE FREEZER, AND KEEP IT THERE UNTIL YOU COOPERATE!...Understood?" :D**

**"Y-YES! Umm...where do we start?" Megatron was not gonna enjoy this.**

_**Plz ask questionz!**_

_**1. I will not accept M rated questions.**_

_**2. You can ask any 'Con in Transformers Prime universe.**_

_**3. I might ask a few questions of my own to the 'Cons ^.^**_


	2. Questionz time!

**This question is for Megs.**

If you only get the chance to kill one of the Autobots, who isn't Optimus, who would it be and how would you do it? Oh, and please don't hold back on the details Mighty Overload.

Your loyal fan,  
Hexalys

**For Hexalys**  
**Megatron: If I were to choose one 'Bot, it would probably be that annoying wrecker, Bulkhead. He can be such a pain sometimes, with him distracting Breakdown and making him loose the Energon Harvester. But no problem, I will destroy him along with all the other Autobots, especially Prime. How would I offline him? Simple, well for me anyway. I would corner him, take my Dark Energon sword and force it into his spark, make it poison him and slowly kill him. Then I would rip his spark out right in front of his friends and crush it under my foot, thus ending his life for good.**

* * *

******My second question is for Starscream.**

If you could play one prank on Megatron, without getting caught, what would it be?

Your biggest fan,  
Hexalys

**Second question for Hexalys**  
**Starscream: Hmmm...(He said while tapping his fingers)**  
**First of all, why exactly would I prank him, when I could KILL him! But If I were to prank him...I would probably grab a glue bucket and place it on the top of his Quarters door, also with a bucket of PINK sparkles. When he walks he will be stuck to the floor for a Stellarcycle! out And when he's alseep while i'm setting all this up, I'll write "All hail lord Starscream!" On his arm, and put a flower on his other arm. Though that stunt Smokescreen did the Knockout and the wall was pretty funny too...I might consider that.**

* * *

**Hi Skellington girl here.**  
** Here's my Questions,**  
**Knock out: i wrote a fic Called Evergrowth where you and the cons kidnap a redhead teenager named Jasmine, turned her into a ****plant hybrid, and you fallen in love with her. She loves racing and likes to look faboulous. Do you think it would be a good match?**

**For Skellington Girl**  
**Knockout: I do believe looking fabulous is EVERYTHING, but a plant girl hybrid? Eh...maybe not my type. But I do LOVE racing! So we might get together sometime. I don't HATE humans, afterall, they did design my Alt mode.**

* * *

**SkellingtonGirl**

** Megatron Where did you hear about Dark energon and what did it feel like when unicron controlling you?**

**Skellington Girl's second question**  
**Megatron: I have known about Dark Energon for millions of year, but only recently discovered it on your so called 'Earth'. Unicron is my Master, and I must obey him. But i'll admit, It was strange to be his servant to whatever he wanted, but I could feel his power! And Power is what I want most.**

* * *

** Breakdown why did you like archnid?-Skellingtongirl**

**Skellington Girl's third question**  
**Breakdown: Wha? Ummm...well. she's kinda creepy sometimes but when she's not, she looks awesome. I don't know why everyone is freaked out when they see her, she's not scary to me. I just think she needs someone to talk to and do stuff with.  
**

* * *

** Archind do you like breakdown?-Skellingtongirl**

**Skellington Girl's fourth question-(How many questions you got?)**  
**Arachnid: Do I like Breakdown? Ha! As if...I just hope he doesn't like me. uck. Plus, I'm not looking for anyone right now, unless they want to get killed. Right now i'm seeking to be at a higher rank and anyone who get's in the way, might as well kill themselves, Even Breakdown.**

* * *

** Starscream Who do you have a crush on and DON'T LIE.-Skellingtongirl**

**Skellington Girl's Fifth question-( Well looks like there's one more...)**  
**Starscream: Why would you ask me that? Why don't you ask someone else!-(Just answer the question)-**  
**Ugh...Well there is someone I like, but she's not on earth! Yet...anyway. I can't tell you her name because I am sworn to secrecy, but, I can tell you she is a Seeker like myself. And she is a Decepticon. So with that, GOODBYE! and LEAVE ME ALONE!**  
**(Wow someone doesn't like that question)**

* * *

**JealousyGirl101**

**Knockout: Why Red of all colors? Black is way cooloer and way hotter X3**

**For JealousyGirl101-(Finaly someone new, No offense SkellingtonGirl)**  
**Knockout: I chose red for my paint job because red reminds me of fire, and fire reminds me of speed, and i like speed. Obviously you need speed to win races, Plus not many people know this, but red is my favorite color. And black is dark and you can't see how awesome I am if i'm dark and gloomy looking.**

* * *

**JealousyGirl101**

**Megatron: You do know that there are other Starscreams right? Just not in this world.**

**For JealousyGirl101-Second question**  
**Megatron: Other Starscreams?! I don't even want to know. I mean I knew he had clones at one point, but- No. I don't even wanna think about MORE Starscreams...**

* * *

**JealousyGirl101**

**Soundwave: (I love you) Are your optics red or violet? Just curious.**

**Soundwave:(Using Megatron's voice) That is classified information.**  
**(Using Starscream's voice) But I'll tell you anyway.**  
**(Using His own voice, and probably the only time he will) Violet.**

* * *

**That's it for now PPL!**  
**You can ask more questions, just leave a comment!**  
**1. Thx to JealousyGirl101, SkellingtonGirl, and Hexalys!**  
**2. Yes. Classified is watching and listening to all these questions. LOLZ**


	3. Ask da 'Conz again!

**From SkellingtonGirl-(Lol it's you again ^.^)**

**"Soundwave why do you use other people's voices?"**

**Soundwave-(He typed this because he doesn't talk very much): I do not enjoy using my own voice because when I was young others would think I talked to much. Therefore, I don't talk at all now, so that I will not get those complaints anymore. So I use recordings from others I have gathered and I play them back when I need them.**

* * *

**From SkellingtonGirl-(Again)**

**"Steve do you know that you have more fans then Optimus and Megatron combind?"**

**Steve: Umm...I had no idea that people even paid attention to me. I figured people would just ignore us Vehicons, and watch the main characters. And, do I really have that many fans? ^.^**

* * *

**From SkellingtonGirl-(Third question)**

**"Megatron why do you hate starscream?"-(Oh, Even I want to know this one)**

**Megatron: Hate is such a strong word...And I like it, and yes I do hate Starscream. Why? Because he wants to kill me! Sometimes I choose to ignore him, but other times, he needs to be taught a lesson. Maybe someday I should just offline him for good. -.-**

* * *

**From Klicks**

**"Hey Screamer! C'mon, we all know you love Arcee! XD Or else you just have a freakish obsession wanting to kill her. Like Airachnid. (No offense) In fact, you have a freakish obsession with killing Megatron too, huh? No wonder there's so many pairing fics about you and those two! So tell me, Megatron, or Arcee? (Don't you DARE say 'neither', because we all know it's one or the other.)"**

**Starscream: Why does everyone ask me about who I like!? Ugh...**  
**First of all: I HATE Megatron and the reason why I want to kill him is beacuse I wish to rule this planet and the universe! Second: I also hate Arcee, but not as much as Megatron. So If I were to pick one of them it would be Arcee. Now please, stop asking me these questions...(Aww, Poor 'Screamer XD I wonder what will happen if we keep asking him, maybe he'll finally give in and tell us who he really likes XD)**

* * *

**From Fanfikisara**

**"Soundwave: You're Epic! No, you're beyond epic! You're my fav decepticon! (I hate Starscream)**  
**Anyway why do you wear a mask and never talk? To prove your never-ending loyalaty to Megatron? Or have you served him so long w/o question you lost your personality? "**

**Soundwave-(Typed on the computer again): I wear a mask so no one can see my emotions. I do not want my fearless leader to see me scared or frightened so I wear the mask, and It can provide me with a ton of computer information I would not be able to have if I didn't wear my face mask. I do not talk because when I was younger, I used to talk too much. Hard to believe, I know, But I stopped talking because I was yelled at too much by other transformers. So I just stopped talking altogether.**

* * *

**From Jealousygirl101**

**"Yayz X3, okay I have another question if I may and it classifys to Knockout, Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave.**  
**What are your favorite genres? (Horror, action, comedy, fantasy, etc...)"**

**(Ok so, Soundwave just decided to record eachother)**

**Knockout: My favorite genre is Action, with all those explosions and what not. But I wouldn't go near that explosion, I would risk my paint job...**

**Megatron: My favorite genre? Horror. It's just me, I mean with all the killing and murder...hehe...**

**Starscream: I would choose Action, considering you need action to have a fight. Plus action is what I'm made of, I fight, take charge, and I am just awesome! Just don't tell Megatron I said all that...**  
**('Screamer your boring, you chose the same thing Knockout did...)**

**Soundwave-(Once again Soundwave typed this out): My favorite genre is Comedy, believe it or not. Even though I do not speak, It doesn't mean I don't love a good joke now and then. Plus, when Starscream gets beat up by Megatron, I find that as comedy...**

* * *

**Thx to SkellingtonGirl, Fanfikisara, Jealouygirl101, and Klicks.**

**1. Keep the K-T rating.**

**2. I will try to update everyday, after school-(3:00 Pm)**

**3. just to tell you, I love annoying 'Screamer! XD**

**4. Comment any questions!**


End file.
